The invention relates to a power supply system and an inkjet image forming apparatus having the power supply system, and more particularly, to a technology of a power supply system including a switching power supply.
For example, JP-A-2013-031337 discloses a technology of a power supply system including a switching power supply. In the document, a small-capacity power supply that directly rectifies and smoothes an alternating current voltage to be applied to two capacitors is provided separately from the switching power supply and the small-capacity power supply is enabled to serve as a power supply of a control circuit upon oscillation stop of the switching power supply.